This invention relates to the independent operation of individual doors utilizing the self-closing feature on sliding doors and the optional employment of a self-activating locking device.
To appreciate the solution which has resulted from the present invention, one must first understand the problems existing self-closing door systems have created. For example, fine jewelry showcases previously have had self-closing door systems installed, but because of the complexity of their construction, replacement and service of the self-closing components by store personnel was for the most part impossible. Combinations of cable and pulley, belts and sprockets, rods and springs, etc. and the periodical failure of the individual parts would in most instances require replacement by a manufacturer's service technician. Removal of doors from showcases was very difficult, thus making merchandising of the unit difficult.